Derretendo o Homem de Ferro
by BonneyQ
Summary: Gajeel sempre foi duro como o ferro de sua magia, mas até quando ele pode manter essa fachada? Talvez Levy possa fazer com que ele se abra mais com a notícia que ela vai lhe dar...


Essa fic é dedicada a todas as minhas divas da ONS, especialmente Viick Hagnoshi e Esthellar! E Aleyna, que é uma pessoa traumatizada com uma Levy grávida, que espero que curta a fic mesmo assim! :D

Obrigada, Esthellar, por betar!

**#**

**Derretendo o Homem de Ferro**

Por: BonneyQ

**#**

Levy McGarden estava nervosa. Seu namorado chegaria mais tarde, naquele dia, e ela se sentia nervosa, o que não acontecia há muito tempo. Depois de um começo que qualquer um poderia chamar de não ortodoxo, tanto ela quanto ele havia parado de ficar nervosos na presença um do outro; afinal de contas, os dois estavam em um relacionamento por sete anos.

Seu namorado, Gajeel Redfox, o famoso Dragon Slayer de Ferro, estava retornando de uma missão que durara seis dias e ele provavelmente iria querer sossego por algumas horas. Mas Levy não podia dar isso a ele.

O Dragon Slayer iria saber assim que entrasse no pequeno apartamento que ambos dividiam; seu nariz provavelmente já o havia informado sobre as diferenças hormonais da pequena mulher de cabelos azuis. Gajeel não sabia diferenciar a sutil alteração de odor de uma mulher perto de ter seu período menstrual e de uma mulher grávida. E isso era o que Levy estava: _grávida_.

A maga se sentou no sofá e continuou a esperar.

A gravidez não era planejada, não mesmo. Ela ainda tinha 24 anos e por mais que quisesse uma família, aquele não era o momento. Mas aparentemente a vida não queria saber se estava ou não nos planos. Mesmo com as medidas preventivas, ela estava esperando uma criança.

E por mais que aquilo não fosse planejado, Levy sabia que iria ter aquele bebê, não importasse o que Gajeel dissesse, embora fosse muito melhor que ele participasse. No momento que o choque de estar grávida passou, a menina sentiu uma euforia, um amor tão grande e tão tenro, que nunca sentira por mais ninguém em toda sua vida.

Era tão forte, visceral, instintivo. Qualquer palavra que ela escolhesse para definir o que sentia pela criança ainda não nascida, não poderia descrever tal sentimento. Aquilo sim era mágica.

Quando escutou a porta do apartamento abrir, Levy imediatamente ficou em pé, sabendo que era Gajeel. Ele estava sujo: dos pés à cabeça, sujo de lama. A garota pretendia ir até ele e dar um abraço, mas parou no meio do caminho.

"Se divertiu, amor?" Levy perguntou sorrindo, esquecendo por um momento o nervosismo.

"Nem começa, Baixinha." Gajeel a olhou com raiva enquanto fechava a porta. "Da próxima vez que eu vir o Lily, ele vai me pagar."

"O que aconteceu?" ela riu enquanto dava espaço para que o Dragon Slayer passasse.

"Não quero falar sobre isso." Gajeel resmungou. "Só preciso de um banho."

"Hm... eu preciso conversar com você." Levy disse. O homem já estava dentro do pequeno banheiro tirando a roupa. "É importante."

"Eu consigo te escutar enquanto tomo banho, Coisa Pequena." Gajeel estava totalmente nu naquele ponto. Ele entrou no box e a água começou a correr.

"Nós estamos juntos há quase sete anos, certo?" a maga escutou um pequeno som de concordância vindo do chuveiro. "E... bom. Já passamos tanta coisa juntos; você sabe que eu te amo. Eu sei que você me ama, e eu sei que conversamos pouco sobre família, sobre o que desejávamos para nosso futuro juntos por que eu sempre achei que iríamos conversar sobre isso quando estivéssemos prontos e que ainda tínhamos tempo, mas..." Levy suspirou. "Oh, deus. Estou enrolando."

"Vá logo ao ponto, Baixinha." a voz de Gajeel era de irritação.

A maga ponderou por um momento; ser totalmente honesta iria deixar o processo muito mais rápido. Depois de dada a notícia, ela iria esperar o choque passar, e então, os dois poderiam conversar como adultos.

"Eu estou grávida." Levy disse simplesmente, e então, escutou Gajeel escorregar e logo depois um barulho parecido com um 'thud', seguido de um palavrão. Aparentemente o famoso Iron Dragon Slayer tinha caído dentro do box. "Gajeel?"

"Você está _o que_?" a voz dele vinha de baixo, e Levy empurrou a cortina que tampava a visão, somente para ver o temido Gajeel Redfox no chão, com um olhar de incredulidade.

"Grávida, amor." ela disse calmamente, se ajoelhando na frente do seu namorado, e com um pequeno sorriso. Pelo menos ele não estava com raiva.

"Mas... mas..." Os olhos vermelhos de Gajeel ainda estavam meio esbugalhados com a notícia. "Seu cheiro..."

"Você disse que tinha mudado, não é?" Levy respondeu. "Você não está acostumado a encontrar mulheres grávidas para conseguir discernir o cheiro, não teria como saber."

"Não, não teria como saber." Gajeel balançou a cabeça, olhos desfocados. "Grávida? O que eu vou fazer com você _grávida_?"

Levy sorriu com a falta de tato do homem à sua frente. "Eu espero que tudo o que você fazia antes de saber que eu estou grávida." quando não houve resposta, a maga somente riu e ofereceu uma mão para ajuda-lo a se levantar. "Se levante e termine de tomar seu banho, amor. Depois que você não estiver em choque, vamos conversar sobre nosso bebê."

"Nosso... b... be... bebê?" Gajeel aceitou a mão de Levy, mas não fez nenhum esforço para se levantar. A garota suspirou e esperou. Seriam sete meses de muita dor de cabeça.

**#**

**Três meses de gestação**

A notícia da gravidez de Levy não foi exatamente uma surpresa tão grande para os outros magos de Fairy Tail. Os dois já estavam juntos há sete anos e se conheciam há quase nove. Todos esperavam um casamento antes, mas Gajeel não fazia as coisas do jeito mais ortodoxo do mundo, fazia?

"Lucy!" Natsu procurou sua esposa no meio de seus amigos. "Nós estávamos ganhando, mas agora Gajeel e Levy vão ter um bebê! Vamos pra casa fazer um e voltar a ficar no topo da competi..." a loira fechou o punho e bateu com força na cabeça do Dragon Slayer de Fogo.

"Não fale essas coisas, Natsu!" Lucy disse com as bochechas totalmente coradas. Eles haviam se casado há somente seis meses e mesmo que todos soubessem que, tanto ela quanto Natsu não eram mais, em nenhum sentido, 'inocentes', a loira ainda sentia vergonha em falar sobre o assunto.

"Idiota." Gray rolou os olhos e olhou para sua namorada, Juvia Lockser, que estava quase matando Gajeel com um abraço. "Ok, Juvia. Gajeel precisa respirar."

"Oh, desculpe. Juvia só está muito feliz por você, Gajeel-kun." a Maga de Água sorriu para seu amigo mais antigo. "Você merece esse presente."

"É só um pirralho, Juvia." Gajeel rolou os olhos. "Não é exatamente difícil de fazer um. Não é como se eu tivesse aprendido um feitiço de mais de 1000 anos de idade." Levy o cutucou com seu cotovelo. "Quero dizer... _obrigado_." Ele disse de mal grado.

Juvia riu. Aparentemente a pequena Levy estava treinando Gajeel para ser mais educado. Tanto quanto ele podia, pelo menos. "De nada." Ela deu um beijinho na bochecha do homem à sua frente. "Você vai ser um pai maravilhoso." A maga então se virou para a pequena mulher que estava esperando o bebê do Dragon Slayer. "Levy-san, você será uma grávida tão linda! Obrigada por me fazer 'titia'." Juvia abraçou Levy.

Gray, que até aquele momento só estava olhando, deu alguns passos e ficou ao lado de Gajeel. "Parabéns, idiota. Agora Juvia vai falar de bebês o tempo todo até eu finalmente ajuda-la a fazer um."

"Ela não precisa de você pra ter um, Stripper." Gajeel disse com indiferença, mas sabia que aquelas palavras iam deixar o Mago de Gelo com uma pulga atrás da orelha.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Gray perguntou com indignação.

"Eu quero dizer que se você se negar muito, Juvia pode muito bem procurar ajuda daquele outro Stripper." Gajeel encolheu os ombros em desdém. "Se ela quiser um bebê, ela vai ter um com ou sem você."

"Ela não faria isso." Gray o encarou com um olhar duvidoso. "Juvia nunca..."

"Quando se trata de bebês, as mulheres não são exatamente racionais, Stripper." Gajeel sorriu. "Elas tem alguma fraqueza contra os pirralhos. E Juvia sempre disse que queria pelo menos trinta..."

"...mal espero a hora de ser eu a ter um." Juvia disse e Gray imediatamente olhou para a sua namorada, que ainda estava conversando com Levy. "Juvia não está ficando mais jovem, está?"

"Juvia!" Gray gritou, assustando a Maga de Água, que o encarou, confusa. "Eu e você temos que ter uma conversa."

"Mas..."

"Agora." Gray a segurou pela mão e a levou para fora da Guilda, enquanto Levy chegava perto de Gajeel.

"Eu vi o que você fez, Gajeel."

"Eu só disse a verdade." ele fez um gesto de _"deixe pra lá"_. "Já podemos ir? Eu disse que vinha com você para contar pra eles. Não disse que ficaria para que eles ficassem batendo nas minhas costas e querendo apertar minha mão. É sério, fazer um pirralho não é difícil."

Levy riu. "Pode ir se quiser. Eu tenho que ir ali falar com Jet e Droy. Os dois estão como estátuas no canto da guilda."

**#**

**Cinco meses de gestação**

"Gajeel!" Levy exclamou e o homem estava ao seu lado em um instante, perguntando qual era o problema. Ela apenas segurou a mão do Dragon Slayer e colocado sobre sua barriga, altamente notável. "Sinta isso."

Gajeel havia franzido o cenho, mas fez o que ela estava mandando. Depois de alguns segundos, ele sentiu. O Pirralho (como ele chamava o bebê) estava se mexendo.

Automaticamente, ele retirou sua mão da barriga de Levy, com uma expressão de absoluto horror, enquanto ela ria. "Isso te assusta?"

"Mas é claro!" ele falou sem pensar. "Não assusta você?"

"Eu já sentia." Levy o lembrou. "Vem, coloca a mão de novo. O bebê quer que você faça isso."

"Ou você quer que eu faça isso?" Gajeel hesitou.

"Eu falo pelo bebê." A maga o informou e ele colocou a mão novamente sobre a barriga dela. Não muito tempo depois, houve mais movimento. "Eu disse que ele queria que você o sentisse."

"É tão estranho." Gajeel agora estava absolutamente curioso. "Deve ser tão estranho ter um sanguessuga desses dentro de você."

"Não o chame assim. Eu já deixo que você o chame de pirralho!" Levy rolou os olhos. "Mas é, é um pouquinho estranho sim."

Gajeel continuou a apalpar a barriga de Levy e ela achou tudo aquilo a coisa mais linda do mundo. Ela sabia que ele sentia amor por ela e pelo bebê, mas já era difícil para que Gajeel mostrasse que a amava, imagine mostrar que amava um bebê ainda no útero? Ele fingia que não se importava e que não gostava quando as pessoas o parabenizavam pelo bebê, mas Levy sabia que ele adorava.

Não que o Dragon Slayer de Ferro fosse admitir.

**#**

**Sete meses de gestação**

Gajeel olhava enquanto o homem segurava Levy pelo pescoço; uma faca apontando para a barriga da maga, que agora estava bastante notável. Ela havia se levantado para pegar um copo de água durante a noite, mas foi surpreendida. Gajeel havia acordado e a encontrado daquela forma.

"Qual não foi minha surpresa quando soube que o temido Gajeel Redfox estava brincando de casinha." o homem disse, rindo loucamente. "Você arranjou um lindo bichinho, Gajeel. E até a deixou grávida e descalça na cozinha, não?" a faca encostou na barriga de Levy e Gajeel instintivamente deu um passo na direção dos dois. "Não, não, não..." o homem apertou a faca com um pouco mais de força e o Dragon Slayer parou. "Se você chegar mais perto, eu terei que acabar nossa brincadeira mais cedo."

Gajeel olhou para Levy, que estava olhando de volta. Ele podia ver que ela estava aterrorizada, realmente aterrorizada com a situação, mas que não ia desistir. Essa era Levy; pequena, mas forte. Não era à toa que ela o havia capturado completamente.

"Se acontecer alguma coisa com qualquer um dos dois, você vai ter um segundo para se vangloriar, por que no próximo, você estará morto." Gajeel rugiu, agora olhando para o homem. "Eu não sei quem você é, mas tome muito cuidado com seu próximo movimento."

O homem riu. "Você não tem o que fazer. Eu tenho sua mulher e seu filho ainda não nascido, e se você chegar muito perto... Acabo com os dois."

Levy fechou os olhos, tentando pensar em algum plano, qualquer coisa que pudesse distrair o homem por tempo suficiente para que Gajeel agisse. Ela só precisava de um pequena brecha para...

Pequena...

Abrindo os olhos castanhos, Levy encarou Gajeel, que a olhou com curiosidade. Enquanto o homem dava um discurso sobre o que ele queria para solta-la, Levy somente piscou e olhou para baixo, para seus dedos.

Gajeel assentiu, confiando nela, mas sem saber direito qual era o plano. A maga então juntou seu poder mágico (que ela não deveria usar durante a gestação: toda a magia de seu corpo estava sendo usada para proteger a criança em formação, que estava em sua barriga, e utilizar mágica poderia fazer com que ela desmaiasse) e com o dedo que estava mais próximo da perna do homem que a segurava, escreveu _"Fire"._

Foi pequeno, mas fez com que o homem a soltasse para apagar o fogo. Foi pequeno, mas ela conseguiu se libertar e sair da frente. Foi pequeno, mas foi o suficiente para que Gajeel conseguisse pegar o malfeitor.

Se não estivesse absolutamente aterrorizada, Levy poderia até fazer uma piada direcionada a Gajeel, dizendo o quanto uma coisa pequena podia ser útil. Mas não naquele momento. Talvez depois quando ela não estivesse tremendo, e quando Gajeel não estivesse esmurrando alguém na sala do apartamento que eles dividiam.

"Gajeel..." Levy disse fracamente. Mesmo usar aquele nível de mágica, tinha lhe deixado fraca. "Gajeel, não o mate." o Dragon Slayer tinha sua pele totalmente transformada em metal e seus olhos brilhavam sinistramente.

"Ele..." Gajeel já tinha batido tanto no homem, que o rosto era uma confusão de vermelho. "Ele tentou te... E o Pirralho..." Em sua raiva, Gajeel mal conseguia articular uma sentença.

"Nós somos da Fairy Tail. Nós não executamos nossos inimigos." Levy disse e suspirou em alívio quando o bebê se mexeu. Ela tinha que impedir que seu namorado se transformasse em um assassino. Ele iria se arrepender depois de se descontrolar, ela sabia. "Por favor, Gajeel..."

Contra sua vontade, ele soltou o homem e sua pele voltou à coloração normal. A atenção de Gajeel se voltou para Levy, que estava sentada no chão, encostando-se ao sofá.

"Você está bem? O bebê está bem?" Quando Levy assentiu, Gajeel suspirou em alívio e abraçou sua namorada. "Me desculpe. Me desculpe. Se não fosse por mim..."

"Nós estamos bem, Gajeel." Levy colocou uma mão sobre a bochecha do Dragon Slayer. "Você nos salvou."

"Me desculpe." Ele disse novamente e colocou uma mão sobre a barriga de Levy. Ele não sabia o quanto aquele bebê era importante até aquele momento; Claro, ele sentia uma afeição pelo bebê, sabia que não iria comer o pirralho quando este chegasse ao mundo, mas a possibilidade de perdê-lo, a possibilidade de chegar a não conhecer aquele pequeno humano que ele e Levy haviam criado... Aquilo fez com que Gajeel se sentisse tão desesperado e vazio.

Talvez ele até amasse o Pirralho.

**#**

**Oito meses de gestação**

Ah, a dor.

Levy já tinha sentido dor na vida, afinal de contas era praticamente uma regra para os Magos, a de sentir dor. Mas nunca uma dor como aquela. Nunca uma dor como se ela fosse ser rasgada no meio a qualquer momento.

"Gajeel!" Levy disse, segurando a mão de seu namorado o mais forte que ela conseguia. "Se você me ama, por favor me dê um soco e me deixe inconsciente!"

"Eu..." Gajeel estava desnorteado desde o momento que Levy o havia acordado no meio da noite com contrações. Ele tinha corrido para fora de casa somente com a mala que já estava pronta do bebê, descalço e sem Levy. Somente para voltar um minuto depois, atordoado. Levy riu e perguntou como um homem como ele, um mago temido por toda Fiore, podia se tornar um idiota quando sua mulher estava em trabalho de parto. Mas o sorriso saiu de seu rosto assim que uma contração se fez sentir. "Eu não..."

"Então me consiga drogas, Gajeel!" Levy gritou. "Qualquer uma!"

"Já, já vamos te encher de drogas, Senhorita McGarden." uma voz profunda e bastante masculina soou pelo quarto. "Eu sou o Dr. Matthew Yon e eu sou o substituto da Dra. Marissa. Ela teve uma emergência em uma vila aqui perto e não está em Magnólia no momento, mas eu estou aqui para te ajudar a ter esse bebê, certo?" Levy assentiu. "Agora, eu tenho que ver o quanto você está dilatada..."

Quando Dr. Matthew tentou levantar o lençol que cobria Levy, a mão de Gajeel foi automaticamente para o punho do médico, o impedindo de olhar para as... partes íntimas da maga.

"Eu preciso saber o quanto ela está dilatada." o médico tentou explicar, mas Gajeel não liberou o pulso.

"Não tem uma mulher que possa fazer isso?"

"Gajeel, esse senhor simpático vai me dar drogas!" Levy disse, puxando a mão que ele ainda tinha na dela. "Ele pode ver o que quiser, contanto que ele me _dê as drogas_."

"Você se sentiria melhor se eu te dissesse que eu sou gay?" Dr. Matthew disse com um suspiro, e Gajeel automaticamente retirou sua mão do médico.

"Erm..." O Dragon Slayer resmungou. "Eu acho que sim...?"

"Azar o seu, porque eu não sou." O médico disse, e Levy (que estava com o humor melhorado e entre contrações) riu. "Eu sou o melhor para ajudar sua esposa a ter o seu filho, senhor. E embora você seja totalmente adorável, Levy, eu tenho uma noiva. Espero que você não se ofenda quando eu te digo que não tenho interesse."

"Tudo bem." Levy sorriu e então outra contração se abateu contra ela. "Só me dê as drogas!"

Gajeel estava tão em choque com a reação do médico e com Levy em dor, que se esqueceu de colocar o nome do médico na lista de quem matar.

"Ok... Levy, o bebê cresceu muito desde a última consulta, pelo que eu pude ver pelo seu prontuário. Ele agora é muito grande para você ter de forma natural. Nós precisamos fazer uma cesárea para assegurar que vocês dois fiquem bem." o médico disse e Levy assentiu, com medo de que algo pudesse acontecer.

"Uma... cesárea?" Gajeel estava confuso. "Mas... é perigoso, não é?"

"Mais perigoso é esperar." Dr. Matthew disse. "Não tem como ela ter a criança assim; os quadris dela são pequenos demais para um parto normal. Se nós não fizermos a cesárea, o bebê irá ficar sem ar e asfixiar. Se não fosse altamente necessário, eu não sugeria."

"Mas..." Gajeel estava atordoado.

O médico colocou uma mão no ombro do Dragon Slayer. "Eu disse que sou o melhor, e sou. Eu vou fazer o que puder para te dar seu bebê saudável e forte, ok? Agora, vá se trocar, se você quiser entrar e ver seu filho vindo ao mundo."

"Alguém me dê as malditas drogas!"

**#**

Uma hora depois, Gajeel ainda estava de mãos dadas com Levy, mas agora os dois estavam em uma sala cirúrgica enquanto o Dr. Matthew fazia a cesárea. Gajeel estava nervoso, ele não gostava de saber que Levy estava no meio de uma cirurgia, mas aquilo era necessário para que tanto ela, quanto o Pirralho, ficassem bem.

"Já vejo a cabeça." O médico disse e Gajeel tentou enxergar alguma coisa, mas uma enfermeira tampou sua visão. Passados alguns minutos, Dr. Matthew falou novamente. "E aqui vamos nós!" Mais alguns segundos se passaram, até que um choro decididamente de um bebê ecoasse na sala cirúrgica e os olhos de Gajeel ficaram enormes com o quanto aquele som era espetacular. "E vocês têm um menino, Levy e Gajeel."

O Dragon Slayer olhou para Levy, que estava chorando e repetindo silenciosamente: _"Um menino!"_ Ele beijou a mão de sua namorada (o maior sinal de afeição que ele poderia mostrar naquele momento) e voltou sua atenção para o recém-nascido, que estava sendo entregue para a enfermeira.

O bebê tinha uma cabeleira preta que definitivamente vinha de Gajeel. Ele estava totalmente coberto em alguma gosma branca; mas, embora totalmente nojento, era a coisa mais bonita que ele já tinha visto em toda sua vida.

A enfermeira estava limpando o bebê e fazendo só Deus sabe o que, mas Gajeel não conseguia tirar os olhos. Ele tinha um filho!

"Quase quatro quilos!" o médico riu quando a enfermeira o informou do peso da criança. "Esse daqui é um dos grandes!" Ela disse enquanto enrolava o bebê (que ainda chorava) e o trazia para perto do casal.

"Claro que é." Levy disse rindo em meio às lágrimas. A enfermeira chegou perto e mostrou o bebê para os mais novos pais e a maga começou a chorar ainda mais. "Ele é tão lindo. Perfeito."

"É." Gajeel olhava para o recém-nascido enquanto seu coração batia mais forte do que já tinha batido em toda sua vida. Aquele era seu filho. Metade Levy e metade ele. Os dois haviam feito aquele ser humano. "Ele é..."

"Eu tenho que leva-lo para a incubadora." a enfermeira disse. "Ele é grande e saudável, mas mesmo assim, todos os prematuros precisam ficar lá por um tempo. Assim que você voltar para o quarto, eu o levo para você." ela se virou para Gajeel. "Você pode vir comigo, se você quiser."

"Eu..." ele queria ir. Queria ficar com o bebê para sempre em seu campo de visão, mas ele não poderia deixar Levy. Ele não iria deixa-la.

"Vá, Gajeel." a Maga disse com um sorriso. "Eu não posso ir, mas eu quero que você vá."

"Mas..."

"Por favor." Levy apertou a mão do Dragon Slayer. "Eu provavelmente vou dormir mesmo. Preciso que você vá com ele, ok? Só não deixe as enfermeiras muito loucas."

Gajeel ofereceu o maior sorriso que ele podia dar naquele momento. "Vou tentar."

Ele _definitivamente_ amava o Pirralho. E a mãe dele.

**#**

Levy segurava o pequeno bebê com todo carinho e amor que podia juntar. Gavin tinha dois meses de idade, mas já mostrava que era somente uma versão mais nova de Gajeel. Ele queria o que queria na hora que mais lhe conviesse. Ela, assim como fazia com o Redfox mais velho, fazia absolutamente o que estava em seu poder para agradar o pequeno.

Eram 4:23 da manhã e Gavin estava com gases, deixando Levy acordada por maior parte da noite, chorando de tempos em tempos. E mamãe de primeira viagem havia lido bastante sobre aquilo e já estava esperando as noites sem dormir. Mas não dormir direito por dois meses era difícil.

Ao ouvir a porta se abrir, Levy se virou e viu seu namorado, ali. Ele estava sem camisa, como sempre o fazia para dormir, e estava coçando o braço.

"Você precisa dormir." Gajeel disse. "Me dá o pirralho e vai pra cama." a maga hesitou e ele rolou os olhos. "Ninguém vai pensar que você é uma mãe ruim por dormir, Pequena. Eu tenho que cuidar dele também, não tenho? Vai dormir um pouco. Gavin e eu vamos ficar bem."

"Certo." Levy entregou o bebê e Gajeel o segurou com destreza. Aquilo sempre deixava seu coração flutuar: o quanto Gajeel se preocupava com Gavin e o quanto o Dragon Slayer havia mudado desde que entrara para a Fairy Tail. Quem poderia imaginar que ele seria um pai tão amoroso? "Obrigada, querido." ela deu um beijo nos cabelos pretos de Gavin e um na bochecha de Gajeel. "Quando ele ficar com fome..."

"Vai dormir, mulher!" Gajeel disse exasperado, segurando o bebê.

"Ok." ela riu e quando já estava do lado de fora do quarto, escutou seu namorado começar a falar com Gavin.

"Você gosta de manipular a atenção da sua mãe, não gosta?" ele riu. "Você devia ter mais consideração comigo; se eu não tivesse a atenção dela, você não estaria aqui..."

Levy sorriu ao escutar Gajeel começar a contar como sua última missão fora, sem poupar os detalhes sobre as brigas e a quantidade de socos que ele deu. Deixando os dois Redfox conversando, Levy decidiu que dormir era absolutamente necessário naquele ponto.

Ela foi dormir feliz, sabendo que Gavin tinha absolutamente derretido o homem de ferro.

* * *

Desculpe qualquer erro na fanfic; geralmente eu escrevo em inglês, mas dessa vez eu prometi para Vicky e para Esthellar que ia escrever especialmente em português!

Comentários? :)


End file.
